


No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

by RinAsami



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cussing, M/M, No Sex, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinAsami/pseuds/RinAsami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even a demon can try to do the right thing and break a contract to save a life. Little did he know that no good deed goes unpunished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“God, I hate these night shifts!” An officer for Berkshire Police Department for several years now, Officer Sebastian Akuma still hasn’t gotten used to the shift changes.  For the seventh day in a row now he is patrolling the streets on another night shift. Luckily Berkshire is not a large city and it has been a calm night; nothing crazy like last night, which was Halloween. Kids and their pranks and stupid shit they pull sometimes, especially on Halloween night. At least his shift was almost over and he could go get some sleep. He was also slightly agitated since he stopped drinking coffee a week ago. Damn was it hard to quit caffeine.

With a yawn he turned the corner onto another dark street and a sudden wisp of white flew right in front of his car. Slamming on his breaks in a panic he sees a kid hauling ass down the street, between the houses. The kid was damn fast. Officer Akuma jumped out of his car and yelled to the kid “Stop, POLICE” while now running after him.

Radioing to dispatch of the chase he continued to try and catch the brat. It’s around 3am and no kid should be out this late and if they are they are up to no good. Out of breath, he seemed to have lost the little shit and looked around a few times. Sigh. “Damn, he’s gone.” Grabbing his portable radio he radioed into dispatch. “Dispatch, cancel pursuit, I lost him.”

“Copy unit 333, pursuit canceled.” dispatch responded.

Jogging back to his car he looked both ways before crossing the street and couldn't believe what he saw. That damn kid, it had to be him, peering out from a house, the opposite way somehow that he chased him. Officer Akuma bee lined it right toward the kid across the street and zeroed in on the house he was hiding around. When he got there the kid was gone but he saw the small basement window open partially and figured he went in there to hide.

It being now about 4am he wondered if he should knock on the door. He was pissed but also wondering what that shit was playing at in the middle of the night; he didn’t look very old and shouldn’t be out. He figured he’ll knock on the door, just to ensure the kid’s safety at least, assuming the parents had no idea the kid took off in the middle of the night.

With a heavy sigh he prepared himself to ring the doorbell, knowing that waking people up in the middle of the night may get him bitched at, even though he was a cop. * _Ding dong, ding dong_ * he rang the doorbell. No answer. * _Ding dong, ding dong_ * and he rang the doorbell a second time. After a couple of minutes a door slowly opened and a dark, almost black haired woman stood. She was short and slender, hair straight and cut to her shoulders. She was pretty; younger, maybe in her late-20s, and didn’t wear glasses. Honestly the he thought she was very attractive even if she was woken up at 4am and all.

“Yes, can I help you?” she said in a sweet airy voice.

“Ummm, yes ma’am, I’m sorry to disturb you, I’m Officer Akuma from the Berkshire Police Department. I saw a young boy about this tall…” The officer motioned with his right hand to his mid chest to indicate the height. “…that I saw run toward your house and went around the corner. I noticed the basement window was cracked open. Do you have a son or someone living here that may have snuck out during the night?”

The woman looked up at the officer since he was so much taller than her and said “No I’m sorry, it is just me here. I don’t have anyone living with me.”

The officer nodded to let her know he was listening. “I understand ma’am. Do you mind if I take a look inside? I fear that someone may have snuck in your window then while you were sleeping. The boy was near that open window in your basement and might have crawled in there to avoid me catching him.”

After he finished speaking the woman instantly shook her head no. “Thank you sir for worrying about me but no one would be that small to fit through that tiny basement window. I’m not comfortable with you searching my home, especially in the middle of the night. I’m pretty tired.”

“Yes ma’am. I just don’t want an intruder to be hiding in your home unbeknownst to you. I do understand though. I apologize for disturbing you so early in the morning. Please, take my card.” Officer Akuma handed her a crisp white business card with his name, Office Akuma, department service number, and the department’s information on it. “If you hear anything or see someone suspicious around your home, please don’t hesitate to call us.”

“I will, thank you officer. Goodnight.” The lady nodded and started shutting the door.

“Have a nice night miss. Again, I apologize for disturbing you.” The officer tipped his hat and the door was shut, almost in his face.

The officer got back in his patrol car and headed for the station to finish his reports and then off to home to get some sleep. He thought about the indecent with the kid on the way home. He thought it was very weird that the woman wouldn’t want him to check out the place for her safety…especially since she lived alone.

“I just hope I was wrong and that kid didn’t go into that basement. Sigh. I’d still feel bad if something happened because I didn’t insist on checking the house out for her safety. Yet, I can’t force her to let me in to check.” he said to his empty car on the way home from the station.

Getting home and ready for bed the officer was looking forward to a nice restful sleep. He had the night shift for a few weeks now and it is still hard on the body to switch from sleeping at night to sleeping during the day. Sleep finally came but it was not restful. The officer dreamed of the boy, only in the dream the boy taunted him and dared him to catch him. Then suddenly the boy was in the house with the woman and he was threatening her with a gun. It was a terrifying dream because he was unable to do anything. It was like he was frozen in place and forced to watch this young boy threaten and scream at the woman. He couldn’t make out what the kid was saying but it was obvious he was pissed beyond belief and was taking it out on the lady. In the dream she was not frightened of the boy it seemed. The woman just stood there with her arms crossed while the irate boy waved a gun at her. When the boy got tired of her indignant behavior he sent a bullet whirling past her head. “No!” the officer yelled in the dream while suddenly being able to move; he lunged at the boy.

The officer woke from the dream suddenly with a gasping breath. He was sweating and shaking. “What the fuck was that?! I’ve never had a dream that vivid from a perp encounter before…not even ones where I could have gotten killed.” Shaking his head he realized it was almost time to get up anyway so he got up and started his daily routine; hoping he could forget the dream and that damn brat that jumped in front of his car.


	2. Chapter 2

Officer Akuma couldn’t stop having the dream of the kid. It’s been weeks now and it’s like his mind is wrapped around that stupid kid that jumped in front of his car. Over and over again he has dreams of the kid and he’s always violent, very upset, and yelling but the officer can never hear what the kid is saying. The officer was starting to get concerned about his mental state, being it is not normal to continue to have nightmares about a random kid. Though he did almost hit him with his patrol car so maybe that was the reason behind the dreams. Some sort of trama?

Officer Akuma finally decides to go back to the lady of the house the kid was seen hiding at. He asks her again if she knows anyone and he then describes the kid to her as best he can from what he saw and asks her if she’s seen him in the neighborhood before.

“From what I saw, he was a short kid, thin, and he had what looked to be darker, almost grey tinted hair but it was hard to tell in the dark Do you know anyone like that?.” he asked the woman.

Instead of answering the officer she just laughed, ignored the question and gave him one of her own. It was the strangest and out of the blue question she asked as well.

“Officer Akuma, do you have any weird marks or tattoos…birthmarks even?”

“Well, ma’am, that is an off the wall question, but you didn’t answer my question first”

The room was silent. The officer was waiting for an answer but the woman just stood there and looked at him. She smirked and asked, “Well, do you??” 

Officer Akuma shifted from one foot to the other and replied, “That has nothing to do with the boy I’m asking you about, but…ummm, I actually have a birthmark.”

“Actually Officer Akuma, it has everything to do with the boy. Now…let me see it.”

“What? Why? Why are you suddenly interrogating me ma’am?”

“Just let me see it Officer Akuma or should I say, Sebastian?”

“How did you know my first name? I didn’t give it to you.”

With a huff the lady crossed her arms and said in a sarcastic tone, “Well, I must be a psychic then.”

The officer stammered, “Ummm, really?”

“NO, god, just let me see your birthmark will you?!”

Officer Akuma had about had it with the lady. “Jeez, ok lady but before I go showing you shit just remember I am a cop and if this is some sort of game you’re playing…”

“You can leave. You obviously don’t want me to answer any of your questions then.”

Officer Akuma sighed, “Now I know you’re hiding something! Fine, at least can I get your name? And don’t you dare try filing a sexual harassment suit against me for this, got it?”

“Oh, ok, Mr. Sebastian Sir, got it.” she said with a mock salute. “What is it, on your naughty bits or something?” she snickered. “

“God no, it’s on my back ok.” he says with an eye roll.

“Ok, ok, I had to give you some crap, sorry. Anyway my name is Serena. Serena Michaelis.” she said with a grin.

“Well Ms. Michaelis you are awfully crass…the way you are speaking with an officer of the law and someone that you don’t even know, aren’t you?”

“Maybe…now let’s see this birthmark of yours.”

“I don’t know why you’re so hung on a stupid birthmark, Ms. Michaelis.”

“It’s Serena and let’s just say I’m curious.”

“Fine,” he said as he raised his shirt in the back and turned around to show her the faint birthmark on the left of center on his back.

 “See, are you happy now? It’s just a stupid birthmark.”

“You’ve never actually looked at this mark very good did you Sebastian?”

“Umm, no considering it’s on the middle of my back and faint…kinda hard to see myself and I’m a loner so it’s not like I have anyone to point it out to me. And please, it’s Officer Akuma.”

“Well, I will tell you then.” *poke poke*

“Hey! Why are you touching me?! I could take you in for harassing a copy lady!”

“Oh ha ha. Chill out. I’m not getting all grabby or anything. I just needed to see it.”

“God, WHY?! Are you just trying to stall so your little brother or son or whoever he is you are probably hiding can get outta here before I see him?!”

Ignoring his question, Serena started telling him exactly what she saw. “It’s a birthmark that is in the faint shape of an upside-down pentagram. Don’t you find that a little… _odd_?”

“What, quit bullshitting. I’m here for answers. I didn’t want to say anything because I didn’t want to come off as a weirdo but I can’t get that damn kid I saw out of my head. I have these weird dreams where he’s threatening you and taunting me.”

“Wow, do you realize how icky that sounds?” she said with a grin.

“Dammit, don’t try to make this out to be something gross!”

“Ok, sorry. Look…that is a pentagram on your damn back. Here I’ll take a picture up close and show you ok?” Serena takes her phone and snaps a picture of the birthmark and shows it to Sebastian.

“What the fuck?! I’ve never noticed that it was in a shape like that! That is crazy. Wow, I wonder why my parents didn’t say anything before…”

“See, I wasn’t lying. I had a suspicion but I had to be sure.”

“Umm, you’re kinda freaking me out. What are you talking about?”

“Oh I don’t know if you are ready for that Mr. Officer Sebastian Akuma. I think you ma…”

“OH QUIT FUCKING WITH HIM ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!”  A voice bellowed from a room upstairs.

Sebastian whipped around toward the stairs and then back around to glare at the woman. “Ok, you are hiding shit and apparently there is someone upstairs when you said you lived alone. If you hid that kid while I was chasing him I can take you in for interfering in an investigation. I don’t know what the hell you problem is but I’m done here. Do you want to get arrested?!”

Serena just rolled her eyes, calm as can be and said, “No of course not, but I can’t just go around telling my secrets to anyone now can I?”

“Ms. Michaels, I am a police officer and you are deliberately trying to interfere with my questioning into a possible minor breaking into your house and then you hiding him. I’m placing you under arrest. Please turn around and put your hands behind your back.”

“Wow, really, god damn, Dad would laugh his ass off right now if he saw this!”

“Excuse me?! Turn around!”

Sebastian was about tired of this crazy woman’s attitude and was about to forcibly turn her around and cuff her when a stomping, loud, belligerent young boy came barreling down the stairs.

“Get your fucking hands off of her!” a short and very pissed off young boy ordered the shocked officer.

“Shut up kid! You will be under arrest too if you keep it up!” Sebastian snarled.

“Sebastian, I order you to get your hands off of her and leave her the fuck alone. Do you understand me?!”

“Kid, I’m a police officer. Do not tell me what to do. Got it?” Sebastian said. However he did not realize that as those words slipped from his own mouth he was actually letting go of the woman and stepping back.

Officer Akuma just stared blankly at the child and then at the woman who was now turned around staring back. “What just happened? I just let you go but I didn’t really want to. It was like I had no control.” Sebastian wondered aloud.

“Looks like it still works huh Ciel?” Serena asked the now calmed boy.

“HA! Just because the idiot is different he’s still the same. He’s still your bastard father and my awol butler.” The boy, Ciel, said with a sneer.

Serena let out a big sigh. Ignoring the now flabbergasted officer in front of them she spoke to Ciel like the dumbfounded man wasn’t even in the room.  “Yes, yes that is father. I knew the minute I saw him a few weeks ago; he looks just like him but I had to be sure. I didn’t know how it all worked but I guess he just found his way to us. Or well…to you anyway, right?”

“Indeed Serena, indeed.” Ciel stated while moving down the stairs to stand next to Serena.

Officer Akuma, now confused out of his mind started to speak. “Ummm, wow. What are you both talking about? Father? Butler? I’m not anyone’s father and I sure as hell am not a butler!”

Ciel cleared his throat before the officer could continue. “Actually, you are ‘One Hell of a Butler.’”

Sebastian raised his eyebrows at that one and just managed to stammer out, “HUH?”

Serena just laughed and shook her head. “Officer Akuma or Sebastian or whatever you want to be called…you need to sit down.  We’ve got A LOT to talk about. You just might need to start drinking coffee again.” she said with a grin.


End file.
